Eye Am A Resident
", 1980]] "Eye Am A Resident" is the title given to an 11 and a half hour YouTube video, compiling in full and in alphabetical order every submission to The Residents' 2017 collaborative project I Am A Resident!. The video was compiled by a fan in January 2018, after submissions had closed for the project. The video remains available on YouTube. Complete list of submissions A *Aaron Dylan Kearns - Festival Of Death *Agrimorfee - Hello Skinny *AL KAMYKOWSKI - Monstrous Intro *Allen P. Williams - Hello Skinny *A&L - The Making of a Soul *Amobel Audio - fukt (moisture in swedish) *Andor - Safety Is The Cootie Wootie *Antichrist Kramer - Moles Are Coming *Ape Hivers - Amber *ARK - Floyd (give it time!) *Arthur Soyer - Bach is Dead (acousmatic version) *Asa Pillsbury - Shorty's Lament *AUOH - smellyTONGUES *Avionic - On the Way to Oklahoma B *Ben Folkwein - Death in Barstow *Ben Gibeson - Rest Aria (midi) *B & E - Smelly Tongues *Blastcap - Burn Him Baby *Brain Wady - Lizard Lady *Bretts Milk - Sinister Exaggerator *Brett Spivey - Scent of Mint *BROWN - Cry For The Fire *Buck Tardley - Edweena *Buck Tardley - The Making of a Soul C *Cake Boy And The Caker Street Boys - Death In Barstow *Captain Danger with TORGO - Burn, Baby, Burn *CEMANTIC BLOCKAGE - The Sold-Out Artist *Cezary Ostrowski - Hard & Tenderly (Ibiza Chill Edit) *Chance - The Simple Song *Charles Klee - Whatever Happened to Vileness Fats (submitted twice) *Chesty Vulva - Hanging By His Hair *Chesty Vulva - Judas Saves *Chico Tiberius - Is He Really Bringing Roses??? *Coeur Atomique - The New Hymn *Connor Bond - The Aging Musician *Conroy Pitt - Laughing Song *Conspicuously Alcoholic - Santa Dog *Cosmo - Weight-Lifting Lulu *COUVERCLE - REST ARIA (Extra Fuzz Uke Edit) *Cretin Family - Shut Up *Cult With No Name - Boo Who? D *Daniel Riggins - Fire Fall (Pseudoacoustic Mix) *Danny Spiteri and Jason Hallyburton - Loss/The Weatherman *Darkly - Krafty Cheese *Deaf Panda - Here Come the Bums *Deathcrush - Hello Skinny *Dell and the Smoothies - Loss of Innocence *DeluxeCollus - Bach est mort (Bach is dead) *Demonic Swagger - Simple/Mr. Misery *Des Clous - In between dreams *destro - Hello Skinny/Constantinople *Diablo - The New Hymn *Die Konsonauten - The New (orchestral) Machine *Donald Shrimp - Sinister Exaggerator *DonC - God Of Darkness (excerpt) *Dr. Fritz Rotwang - Picnic Boy E *Edgar (1988) - Dimples and Toes *El Douche (and his sister) - Jelly Jack The Boneless Boy *el TiGeR CoMiCs GRoUP - Easter Woman *Emerald Suspension - Smelly Tongues *Enemy From Space - Make Me Moo *Ergle Bergle and the Gristle Guts - Ship of Fools *Eric Mayer - Godsong For The Future F *Fan Guilt - Holelottadick *Fan Guilt - Kamikaze Lady *Finnth - Amber *Finnth - Suburban Bathers *Folkloration (Christian Panetta) - Laughing Song *Freek Kinkelaar - BOY IN LOVE *Frenesi Gates - Fire/Hitler was a Vegetarian G *Gamma Knife Machine - Mahogany Wood (Roughly Carved) *Gaw Nihc - Hellno *Germaine Scalp - Le Chien du Pere Noel (Bing Bing Bong Bong) *GK Machine - Mahogany Wood *Gretnoid/Johnx - Would We Be Alive? H *HalfCutLemon - Hello Skinny *HAMFACE - Weight-Lifting Lulu *Hardin Keane - Blue Rosebuds *Headnose - Honey Bear I *Imitando al ojo - Kamikaze Lady (submitted twice) *iNDECYPHERABLE iNDUSTRIES - Hitler Was a Vegetarian (mADONNA wAS a pESCATARIAN) *Infomercial USA - Serenade for Missy (Exercise Montage Mix) *Inspected By 13 - Happy Home *Itch Princess - Moisture J *Jabon - The Sleeper *Jake Gonnella - When We Were Young *Jason Christ - I Hate Heaven *Jeremy Maloney - The Aging Musician *Josh Brown - Would We Be Alive? K *Kids Techno - Betty's Body *KNL - Simple/Arctic Song *Krafty Cheese - Eloise Exuding *Kreatur Null (Max don't YouKnow) - The New Hymn Recessional *kwashotfi - Firefly L *La la lalalala la - Our House *Lambamannen - Hello Skinny *Laser Pig - Elmer's Song *Late Frequencies - Make Me Moo *Leo Nightingale - Blue Rosebuds *Loopii - Simple Song *L'Orchestre Inharmonique de Nice - Santa Doog *Lucas Marti - Boo Who M *Malcolm Tent - The Wonderful Shoe Salesman *Marselle - Shorty's Lament *Mieze Residents - On the Way to Oklahoma *Mike Noyes - Baby Skeletons And Dogs *Mikey Hemphill - Inner Space *Mikey Hemphill - NUM B UNO *Misterie Box - Weightlifting Lulu *moldie13 - Lizard Lady *MOLI - Skratz *MOLLDYER - Old Time Religion/We Stole This Riff *Moony Moon - Honey Bear (Cloudy Weather) *MOSURA - I Hate Heaven *Mr Mute - Hanging By His Hair *Mr Mute - Mr Bees Bumble *Mr. Smith - Smack Your Lips Clap Your Teeth *mr sterile - Would We Be Alive? *My Boyfriend the Pilot - Amber *mysterious strangers - (((westingbounce))) *Mystery Ted - BACH IS DEAD *My Version Of It - Fever Dreams N *nano - Unknown *NEDiSON - Introduction *Neponim Eye - Melon Collie Lassie *Nicholas Panagakos - Honey Bear *Noise Bleed - The Old Woman *Nun's Crusty Wimple - The Moles Are Coming O *OBAA - Sleepwalker *OK Glass - Moisture *Onom MUS - Blue Rosebuds *Ovalematic - Hello Skinny P *PALO ALTO - Theme For An American TV Show (submitted twice) *Paraplexus feat. Lars M. - Hello Skinny do you ever wonder who they are *Pee Wee Travolta - Krafty Cheese *Permanent Summer - Red Rider *Petrol4brains - Medicine Man *Phaneron - Wonderful *Philip Stranger - Constantinople (MOOG) *Philip Stranger - Tribal Teddy *Phil Rhoden - Semolina *pitch brothers - 40 song titles *Point A Pistol At The Sun - 44 *Pope Paul Pot - Shut Up! Shut Up! *Pupaum - Hello Skinny *Pure Liquid Light - Youtube Plays The Beatles Play Beyond The Valley of A Day In The Life R *Ranchstyle Chickenpants - Mahogany Wood *Ray Carmen - Bach Is Dead *Ray LeBray - never known question *Rita - Harry the Head S *SANTA - six more to leave *SD Berlin - Loss of Innocence *Sebb Sollenhag - Ship's A'Going Down *Secret Science - Igloo is where the heart is *shidt - Blue Rosebuds *Skating Dicks - The Electrocutioner *Skull in the Crows Eye - Six Things to a Red Bicycle *Sleeping Man - Rabbit Habit *slotorque - KillThe3Eskimos *Smallbridge - Eloise *Snakes of Christ - Easter Woman *Spoon Blind Williams - From the Planes to Mexico *S.R Woodward - Crashing the March de la Amber *Still Life - Harry the Head *Substance W - Easter Woman T *Ted Tyrrell - Six Things to Bur *The 180 Gs - Margaret Freeman *(the) baby born massacre - The Weatherman *The Beaches - Picnic Boy *TheBizzarreOne - Burn My Bones *The Black Lodgers - Moisture *The Brown Christmas - Walter Westinghouse *the Conversation 2.0 - Rest Aria *The Doppelgangers - Life Would Be Wonderful *The Fake Masters - Dreaming of a walrus hunt *the knod - constantinople *The Loser Table - Jelly Jack The Boneless Boy *The Meet Cafe - Kick a picnic *The Vast Collective - Demons Dance Alone *The Zverstvo - Smelly Tongues *This Is Past (George Zafiriadis) - The Dark Man *Toasty Floyd - Rushing Like A Banshee *Tomato Jake - Amber (Instrumental) *Tom-Erik Løe - Smelly Tongues *TwistedRichie - Mahgony Wouldn't *Tyler Watkins - Red Rider U *Uni - Boo Who? (@five things per cycle) *Utrom - Hard & Tenderly W *WAK IV - The Touch *Wizards of Boat - Hanging by his Hair *Wizards of Boat - Weight-Lifting Lulu *Wormcrack - eskimoickyflixvilenessfats X *X&X - The Sing Pleson Y *Yankee Doodle Randy - Bach is Dead (submitted twice) *Yankee Doodle Randy - Jelly Jack *YUNA YUNE - Birds in the Trees *YvanLendl - The Census Taker Z *Zheygro - Lights Out *ZWJW - Amber See also *''I Am A Resident!'' *List of tribute albums External links and references *Eye Am A Resident on YouTube Category:Tribute albums Category:I Am A Resident!